Hopeless without You
by Finn-Marceline
Summary: Finn told Marceline that he likes her & wanted to date.When she sais she needs time to think he goes home on the way home he is face to face with two enemies that want more than revenge.Will Marceline be too late? "Tree Stumps Competition"
1. Suprises

**AN/: PLEASE READ!** This is my first Story about these and I got inspired by many authors! I just loved their stories. And I hope you enjoy my story. I hope I get good review no bad ones please, but I do accept feedback.

Thanks for reading I hope you like it. I used the song **Hero by Enrique Iglesias** because normally this is Finn the Hero.

Chapter 1: Surprises

"Hey Marceline" Finn spoke. She gave him a smile. "Hey there hero" she spoke. Finn stepped inside following her toward the couch. "So I um wanted to know if I could borrow your bass to play you a song I came up with." She seemed hesitant at first but let him. "Fine just for this once but don't break it or else you're a dead Winnie." She half joked. Finn started softly and slowly playing the cords. Then Finn started singing.

" _Let me be your hero _

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance? _

_Would you run and never look back _

_Would you cry if you saw me crying _

_Would you save my soul tonight? _

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips? _

_Would you laugh oh please tell me these _

_Now would you die for the one you love? _

_Hold me in your arms tonight? _

Marceline looked at Finn in the eyes but looked away, blushing. She was surprised to

hear him sing with such a great voice.

_I can be you hero baby _

_I can kiss away the pain _

_I will stand by you forever _

_You can take my breath away _

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine? _

_Would you lie would you run away _

_Am I in too deep? _

_Have I lost my mind? _

_I don't care you're here tonight _

_I can be you hero baby _

_I can kiss away the pain _

_I will stand by you forever _

_You can take my breath away _

She listened carefully to him and thought about her feelings. Of course she liked him and grew quite fond of the 16 year old boy. Yet her feelings were all jumbled up.

_I just want to hold you _

_I just want to hold you _

_Am I in too deep? _

_Have I lost my mind? _

_Well I don't care you're here tonight _

_I can be you hero baby _

_I can kiss away the pain _

_I will stand by you forever _

_You can take my breath away _

She knew that she was not ready yet to date him maybe after a while. All though she dint know if he would ask her out or something.

_I can be you hero baby _

_I can kiss away the pain _

_I will stand by you forever _

_You can take my breath away _

_You can take my breath my breath away _

_I can be your hero"_

When Finn finished his song he looked at his true love Marceline. He noticed that her eyes had softened and held something he quite dint catch. So he decided to speak. "Marceline your such an awesome girl that I get really good along with, we both can do almost anything and still have fun whether it's just coloring and stuff. Then all of a sudden I realized that I liked you but I don't like you anymore because I love you Marce, and will you do me the honor to be my girlfriend? He was really nervous about what she might say. Marceline looked a bit surprised but quickly composed herself. "Finn I like you but I know if I love you enough like you do. Can you at least let me think of this for a bit?" He nodded at her response. Of course he was disappointed and decided to go home and let her think. "Yea sure, if you need me call me or just come to the three house, see ya Marce." With that the boy walked out not looking back and walked out the cave trough the forest that led back home. He slowly let his thoughts drift away. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little mortal chump." Spoke a voice in the forest. Finn looked around and asked "Who's there?" He waited. No response, when out of nowhere Ice King and Ash come out. The three looked at each other.

**I hope you like the first chapter and please review. I know its short but I will update real soon and I will try with all my best to make it great. If you review You will get a sneak peek at the next chapter. SOOOO REVIEW! :D**


	2. The Lost

**AN/: Okay, so here's chapter two and I hope you enjoy it. I tried my best to make it really interesting in this scene and with the punctuation and grammar. Thanks for all your reviews. Oh and one last thing. I would like to thank Neverthrive for helping me out with this.**

Chapter2: The Lost

Finn took out his sword, ready to fight. "What do you want?" yelled the Hero.

Ash said angrily, "Only for you to leave me and Mar Mar alone!"

The Ice King joined in "From me, Finn I want you to stop ruining my plans to marry princess. You're always getting in my way!"

Finn responded back, "Pfff yea right Ice King and Ash. I will never let that happen." He took off running toward them getting ready to punch. The boy was taking off guard when Ash turned invisible. He then tried kicking Ice King. Finn turned to the Ice King, and punched him in the stomach. When all of a sudden Finn felt a big wave of pain at the lower part of his back sending him a few feet where he used to be standing. A huge pile of snow suddenly fell on him. Finn tried getting back up, but it was no use with all the snow on top of him. Ice King grabbed him from out of the snow and dropped him on the floor. Finn got up and kicked Ash in the leg making him lose his balance. On the other hand Finn grabbed Ice King by the beard and punched right in the jaw, and then in the eye. Ash quickly grabbed him and punched him in the gut.

**(AN: I wanted to make a quick changed of point of view to Marceline, of her feelings, and when she's walking toward the forest. I will try to make a Finn POV next.)**

Marceline's P.O.V

It had been no more than 15 minutes since Finn left. I thought about what he asked me and I decided to say yes. I then felt like something was wrong, and the first person that came to mind was Finn. I ran out the door and went to look for him. All I hoped was that he was okay. If something ever happened to him I would never forgive myself for it. So I started floating over to his house.

**Back to the Scene**

Finn tried to fight them off and run to Jake to get help. He ran as fast as he could but Ash caught up to him, stopping him. Finn punched him, then put Ash in a headlock. However, Finn lost his grip when he was struck hard by ice balls. The pain is his lower back he received from the multiple blows was overwhelming. He felt weak for a moment, but he would never admit it. Sure he's got hurt like this before, so he knew he could keep on fighting. "Hey Ice King, stop being a nerd and fight without your powers!" exclaimed Finn.

The Ice King spoke back "Then what's the fun in trying to kill you if I can't use my powers?"

Finn was even angrier now, and ran at Ice King, but all of a sudden he stopped mid-way. He couldn't move at all. He turned to see Ash with an evil smile spread across his face. Panic ran through the young boy's body. He knew that he couldn't do anything, and that frightened him. Finn knew he could die at any moment, helpless at the hands of these two psychos. He dint want to die so young. He wanted to be here with Marceline and his brother Jake. Both the Ice King and Ash laughed in a menacing way. They tortured Finn. Ash took out a small knife, a close resemblance to a pocket knife. He made a small cut through Finn's fleshy bicept, making him wince in pain. Blood started dripping. Ice King joined in on the fun and kicked Finn in the nose.

"Now you know how it feels to have your nose broken." He kicked him once again, this time in the cheek. A bruise started to form. Ash knocked him down to the floor. Finn was still paralyzed and couldn't do anything. He was scared of what was coming next, they could end him at any time. He had never been tortured before, now that he did, panic and pain surged through his mind. All he could think of was Marceline and Jake, mostly Marceline though. He wanted so bad for her to be here and rescue him like always. He noticed that he was losing blood, more than usual.

Ash leaned down and started making another medium cut, this time it was on Finn's right leg.

Finn's P.O.V

The second cut hurt more, it was deeper too. If they wanted to kill me they should have. Tears started falling from my eyes. I din't want to be seen as a weak human, but a strong hero. I just wanted them to get this over with.

"Awh is the poor human crying? I wonder why." Ice King said with a smirk.

Blood was dripping from my mouth and nose. I could feel that my lip was cut. I looked at my arm and saw blood dripping it. It wasn't bleeding as much as the second cut though.

Out of nowhere, Ash grabbed me by the neck and threw me against a tree, making my whole body crash against it. "You think just because you're the hero of Ooo, you can defeat me? I don't think so! You're nothing but a pathetic human. I don't know why Mar Mar even hangs out with you!" Ash spat as Ice King kept on throwing sharp icicles at me. I felt as if I was losing too much blood.

"FINN!" That's the last thing he heard before I saw Ash take a hold of my sword and stab me in the stomach. I let a loud, blood curling scream, and then everything turned black...

Marceline's P.O.V

As I entered the forest I smelled blood. Not just any blood, but Finn's blood. I flew as fast as I could toward the smell. I was horrified as I saw Ash and the Ice King torturing Finn.

"FINN!" I yelled out and ran, but it was too late and Ash already stabbed Finn in the stomach. I could see lot of blood was pouring out. Too much blood. "Finn can you hear me!" He dint respond. "Finn please open your eyes and look at me!" There was nothing but silence.

**AN: Okay so that's all for now. If you think the chapters are too short, sorry for that. I'm working on chapter three and hopefully I can update this by Wednesday or Thursday. Please Review. :D**


	3. AN: Special ThankYou

**This is an author's note and not a chapter. Sorry but I just wanted to give a Thank you to all who reviewed my story or at least read it.**

**I also want to give a Bigger Thank You to Neverthride for helping me out with my story, making sure there's not mistakes and giving me ideas, opinions, and feedback. You should check out his story it's called "****The Elder God of Chaos****" so take your time to read it. Here's the link to it. :)**

**.net/s/7283763/1/The_Elder_God_of_Chaos**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**

**It's been about a year since I have updated and I feel bad. I will try to finish this story. I was busy with school and once it was over I just forgot about the story and left it behind. I do need more ideas to continue. At this point I feel like I lost the vibe to continue. I also feel like I have let you all down by not updating and I am sorry. I hope I can make it up to you guys. So if anyone of you guys have any ideas please tell me when you review. The reason I chose for you guys to review your ideas is because some of you guys don't have an account and I'm sure for those who don't would like to be heard. So REMEMBER if you have any ideas tell me I will gladly accept them. I will try to use as much as I can while still sticking to the plot. Thank you to all who read and review. (= I will try my best and I hope I can make the best of it. Thank you all. Also I will update my next chapter by Tuesday so you won't have to wait long after this one. Yet again Thank you all!**

**Finn-Marceline. :)**

**It's been so long and FF has changed so much. Wow hope I can find my way. x)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is Chapter Three. Please review. If you have any ideas make sure to tell me by Thursday August 16, 2012. Enjoy. Also this chapter will be in a third POV. I know it was short. )= Sorry.**

Marceline picked up the young man's body. His temperature wasn't warm, like usual, it was cold. His pulse point was faint but still there. She picked him up gently trying not to hurt him. Marceline blamed herself. She felt this was all her fault? She never cried for anyone but she couldn't stop the tears from falling. Even though she said she would think about dating Finn. Marceline wasn't sure she was ready. This proved it to her. If she was to date him and he died she knew for a fact she would never be the same. Everything would be a constant reminder of him; Princess Bubblegum, Jake, the Ice King, and music. She felt selfish but it was the truth, she couldn't live her life crying and depressed. She's gone through it once, twice and trice. She flew rapid to the Candy Kingdom. Marceline knew he would receive the help he needed. The vampire started yelling,

"Bonnibel!"

"Bonnibel come out!"

When she saw no one came out she grew frantic. She softly laid Finn on the ground and morphed into her big vampire form. She swiftly broke down the doors that lead to the Candy Kingdom. She carried him and floated into the castle.

"Guards wait! Marceline what is the meaning of this entire racket? What happened to Finn?" The princess asked concerned.

"He, he was attacked by the Ice King and my ex-boyfriend Ash. His pulse is very weak, if we don't give him and medical help he can d-die."

"Guards got get Dr. Icecream and Dr. Princess tell them I called them. Marceline follow me to the Hospital."

The girls rushed to the nearby hospital where they put Finn down. Seconds later the two doctors came in followed by four nurses. They told the girls to wait outside and quickly got to work.

"Marceline why was Finn attacked?" asked the Princess.

Marceline softly spoke, not looking up, "I don't know, I- I was going to go to see Finn after he left my home and then when I got through the forest I smelled his blood. I rushed there and saw the Ice King and Ash attacking him, I'm sure if I didn't get there sooner they would have actually killed him. Oh Glob this is all my fault if I just had said yes or something none of this would of happened."

"Wait what do you mean this is your fault?" Princess Bubblegum was afraid that what she heard was true.

"Finn asked me to be his girlfriend but I rejected him, he went home and if I had just said yes he would be perfectly fine with me having a jam session. But when I find Ash and Ice King I will kill them. Ugh!"

"Marceline you can't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. Maybe you should of said yes but what if the Ice King and Ash had already planned to attack him? You couldn't do anything about that could you?"

"Look Bonnibel I appreciate that you're trying to make me feel better but nothing will. I'm going to go look for Jake. Call me if anything happens."

"Wait why don't you just call Jake?"

"Finn told me he went on a date with Lady Rainicorn."

The vampire flew out the window to the house of Jake's girlfriend.

"Jake! Come out!" she yelled.

"Marceline if you're looking for Finn he's at the tree house."

"That's not what I came for. Finn needs you, he was attacked by Ash and the Ice King, he was hurt severely a-and we don't know if he'll be okay."

Jake's knees went weak; he sank to the floor not being able to handle the bad news. He was scared. He already lost his dad he didn't want to lose his best friend, his brother.

Marceline spoke again, "He's at the Candy Kingdom getting all the help he can, but please hurry so we can go back."

Lady Rainicorn helped Jake on to her back. The young couple and the queen flew back to the palace. They ran in to the waiting room.

Jake ran into Princess Bubblegum and asked for him.

"PB! How's Finn doing? Is he going to be okay?"

"Jake calm down please, we don't know yet. They're still trying to stabilize him. At this moment y-"

The princess was cut off when they called her in to the room where Finn was.

Everyone wanted to go in but a short candy nurse stopped them telling them they needed the Princess for her scientific knowledge.

The small group waited for half an hour. Marceline was miserable, Lady was anxious, but the worst of all was Jake. He was devastated, he cried for what seemed hours. Every now in then he would hit something to relive his pain. Thirty minutes later the Princess and two doctors came out. Everyone rushed to her wanting to know what exactly was going on.

"Before I begin you all need to calm down and take a seat."

The four took a seat waiting for the princess to continue. Bubblegum had a pained expression but tried to be strong for her friends.

"Would you like to know the good news or bad news first?"

"Good news first, I want to know if my bro is okay." Jake whimpered.

"Okay, we were able to stabilize Finn; luckily there was no internal bleeding or any severe broken bones. His left ankle did have a fracture but nothing harsh." She sighed and continued.

"The bad news is that he lost too much blood. He needs more blood and none of us are even close to Finn's blood, if Finn doesn't receive enough blood than he can die. He had a good chance of surviving but he won't be his usual self. I was looking through a few books and I figured that the mother cells can produce more blood cells. I haven't figured it out I will go to my lab and figure it out, if I figure out anyt-"

"Princess, princess! Finn! His body is reacting his heart rate is going crazy we need you to follow us."

Marceline felt her heart clench at every word that was being said. She closed her eyes and opened them hoping this was all a dream. She saw PB run back in the emergency room. She was scared of losing Finn. She never feared anything, till now.

And hour had passed since Princess Bubblegum ran in the room. Marceline was floating around worriedly. Jake had fallen asleep on one of the seats.

"Marceline, Jake?" Princess Bubble was waking up Jake while Marceline stopped floating. They saw the princess with tears in her eyes and feared the worst.

"F-Finn, he needs a blood transplant immediately. We only have a few days left four the most to give him what he needs. The only problem is he needs 'human' blood! The doctors and I fear he won't make it."

Jake broke down into sobs. Everyone lost hope, everyone except Marceline.

"Wait! Jake, Finn told me that she thought she met a human named Susan what if we find her and maybe she can donate some blood."

"Marceline we're not sure if she is a human or a fish person but we could try." Responded PB.

"Jake you and me can go and look for Susan and Bonnibel you stay and keep an eye on Finn."

Marceline had hope. She knew Finn would make it. She knew he would be the Hero the world needed. She pushed every fear away. But something in the back of her mind told her Finn wouldn't make it.

_No! Quit it Marceline, Finn will live, he will. We'll have our jam sessions and pixie strangling adventures. He'll open his eyes and say his stupid slamacow phrases._ She thought.

Jake, Marceline, and Lady searched throughout the night looking for any sing of Susan. At this moment she was their only hope.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if I updated late. I had to meet my teachers today. Here in Cali school starts next week so I have to get ready!**


End file.
